Amongst Them
by Wilddog14
Summary: Something I wrote for english class. It's a conversation between Moiraine and a character from another book.


At a small inn just inside the city of Chachin, a girl clad in blue silk robes with a thin embroidered pattern of leaves along the sides and hems waited patiently in a chair near the side of the common room farthest from the door. A man wearing an unusual outfit consisting of ripped black robes walked cautiously into the inn.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked, looking at the girl with a questioning stare.

"Because I need the help of you and your school," the girl in blue replied.

"My school? You should be talking to Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster at Hogwarts, not I."

"Yes, we've met but only briefly. He mentioned that he had urgent matters to attend to and since you weren't busy working with the Order as of late, you could help me."

"Well, at least let us get introductions out of the way, shall we? My name is Remus Lupin," he said with a bow.

"I am Moiraine Damodred Aes Sedai." She found it right that she mention her whole title, though she said the last part quieter so as not to draw too much attention.

Few people turned in her direction so she thought it safe to continue. "Sir, if I may ask? Why do you wear such torn up clothing, surely you could have found something better."

"The tears are fairly recent and I'm afraid I could not afford to buy a new one on my way here. It is that time of the month."

Moiraine knew what he referred to; Dumbledore had mentioned his condition to her. Her curiosity led her to lighten her expression. Upon realizing it, she quickly brought back her cool, vague expression and continued on the matter at hand, "The Dragon Reborn is coming to us and I need to find the child soon. There have been rumors of Black Ajah among the witches in your country and dark wizards as well. Dumbledore also mentioned the possibility that the child I seek is also being hunted by a Lord Voldemort in your country."

"You mean Harry Potter…"

"No, no, he mentioned that boy as well, but he was not born near here, nor is he the right age. The child I'm looking for is a newborn, only months old."

"I do not know of any in our world; however, there is a story that came out recently. It was in the news mentioning something about a prophecy and maybe a child to bear it."

"Yes, there do seem to be an awful lot of prophecies these days, don't there?"

"In question to a previous statement, what exactly is a Black Ajah?"

Moiraine paused for a moment, not sure whether or not it was under any rules that she could not tell this man about the Ajahs. She decided that if she didn't remember any, then there must be no rule against it. "Black Ajahs are Aes Sedai from the White tower who abuse their power or use it against others. Those Ajah _can_ lie unlike others and they use the One Power to get stronger." She wasn't sure, maybe she had said too much. She watched the expression on Lupin's face turn from one of puzzlement into one of absolute understanding. She mused to herself about how well, _too well_, he seemed to understand everything she told him.

He must have noticed her look of worry because he quickly replied, "I'm not quite sure I understand everything, but our countries are not as different as you may think."

"That may be true, but how can I be so sure you are not a Darkfriend?"

"My Lady, if I knew what a Darkfriend was, I could more than likely safely say that I am not one of them."

"I fear we are starting to draw too much attention, Mr. Lupin. Perhaps we should continue our conversation about the boy in another room." Lupin nodded in agreement, the stares he kept receiving were starting to annoy him.

They headed outside and followed the path to a small tavern nearby. Inside, there seemed to be less people. At this time of night, usually there were more people in the taverns, however, everyone was at a special ceremony tonight, and would be there for another few days. They sat down on two of the lavender chairs that were next to a small table. Moiraine watched Lupin as he ushered the bartender away. "Where did we leave off now?"

"You say this; Lord Voldemort is after the child in the prophecy?"

"Yes, after Harry survived the first time and after Voldemort saw the prophecy, he figured that the one he was truly after wasn't born yet and, upon realizing this, has only been after Harry so as not to raise suspicion. Our inside source, Severus, has kept us informed about it as much as possible."

"What does he expect will happen once he comes across the child? And how does he expect to find it?"

"We are not sure of how he plans to find the child, however, we are certain that he wants to raise it himself to become his heir."

"The child would be born a channeler but he would possibly die trying to learn to channel on his own."

"He has new members within his group, many are women and we have reason to believe that they are from the White Tower itself," Lupin responded.

"Then they must be the Black Ajah," Moiraine sighed, this would be an eventful next few months.

**This is just a short talk between two characters. One being Moiraine from the Wheel of Time. I did this for an english project. **


End file.
